GRIMM
by Sul Kuznetsov
Summary: [Centric] Por eso sé con mis ojos si me extrañas, pues no debes de llorarle a quien te daña.


**G**_R_**IMM**

**Petición: **Si el material es ofensivo, házmelo saber, ¿Vale?  
><strong>Advertencias: <strong>Dolor. Angst. Drama. Lágrimas. OOC. Yaoi. Probablemente rape. ¿Amor?**  
>Summary: <strong>_Tala_ había vivido toda su minúscula existencia aterrorizado por su pasado… ¿Qué se suponía que alguien así, esperara de la vida?

**Tomo único ****– Tala Ivanov.**

_Acto y consecuencia… Vida y existencia._

Sentí por un momento que mi vida no tenía sentido. Sentí el frío de la camilla metálica contra mi espalda desnuda. ¿Qué estaba pasando? La cegadora luz del fluorescente del techo me hacía entrecerrar los ojos. Traté de cubrir mi cuerpo desnudo, pero dos esposas me amarraron las muñecas impidiéndome el movimiento. Patalee intentando librarme así, pero dos nuevas esposas me amarraron los tobillos dejándome indefenso por primera vez en toda mi vida.

La cuál se reducía a un día antes…

_Mi corazón todavía late; regresé a dar combate…_

Forcejee buscando soltarme, sólo conseguí rasgarme las muñecas con el metal de las esposas. –Rápido, se mueve mucho, hay que _Cyborlificarlo_**(1)**–. ¿De qué hablaban? ¿Qué era Cybor… lo que fuera? ¿Qué pretendían hacerme? Sin dudarlo, aunque el dolor sería inmenso, seguí forcejeando, busqué librarme de aquéllas cadenas que se tornaban carmesíes, pero no podía salir de ahí.

–El método de Cyborg es muy caro, ¿Qué esperas? –. Menciona una voz ronca. Puedo sentir como manos me aplastan contra la camilla, es indicación de que me quede quieto. ¿Pero quién va a hacerlo?

Pronto comencé a forcejear con mis piernas, recibiendo también, lastimeros rasguños de las esposas. Pero nada de eso se comparaba con lo que pasó a continuación: Una gran cámara se puso encima de mí, varios focos apagados estaban ahí, listos para explotar… giré la cabeza hacia un espejo que estaba ahí, podía observar mi cuerpo desnudo, la cámara sobre mí…

_Mi ambición me dice no te quedes con empates…_

Proferí un agudo grito cuando la cámara se iluminó y el calor que desprendía era insoportable, los focos pretendían arrancarme la piel poco a poco… podía observar a través del espejo mi piel siendo casi quemada por la intensidad de aquellos focos, grité, quería que parara, quería que dejara de arrancarme la piel…

Pronto sentí como si me sacaran el alma; podía sentir la piel sangrar, sentirla salir por cada uno de los orificios de mi cuerpo; observaba y aun gritaba mientras partículas se desprendían sobre la cámara haciendo una especie de capa que se convertía en alguna porquería. Salía de mí. Era mi piel la que se estaba absorbiendo de aquella cámara.

Me dolía todo; huesos, carne, todo parecía quemarse, intenté moverme, pero todo era inútil, aquella máquina estaba absorbiéndome completamente, abrí los ojos hasta casi salirse de sus cuencas; el dolor penetró en mis ojos haciéndome imposible abrirlos de nuevo…

Ya no quería sentir, grité hasta que el aire no entró más a mis pulmones…

_Perdón al que perdona, heridas al que hiere…_

Abrí mis ojos; me ardieron al instante, el agua entró de lleno a mi boca, ahogándome a su paso ¿Dónde estaba? Giré para todos lados olvidando por un momento el dolor del agua penetrar en mis globos oculares… Muchas máquinas albergaban en aquél lugar.

Una tenue luz se colaba por la rendija de una pequeñísima ventana de ahí. Un chirrido se oyó, la puerta había sido abierta; un hombre de bata blanca entraba ahí, llevaba unos lentes negros que le cubrían hasta las sienes. Tomó un interruptor en sus manos y prendió una luz…

–¡AAAAAH!–. Muy poco me importó ahogarme, la luz era cegadora, me ardía la piel a pesar de estar sumergido en una cápsula llena de agua. Giré retorciéndome intentando que la luz no me pegara de frente, pero mi espalda comenzó a torturarme con el ardor como si me estuvieran desgarrando la piel al sentir la luz sobre él…

Se debió dar cuenta; puesto que apagó las luces.

_Cosas que pasan; cosas que pesan…_

–Imbécil, nos costó muy caro… Los embriones son como un rollo fotográfico–. Una voz fue lo único que escuché, giré al no sentir más luz torturándome, una fina refracción escarlata existía en aquél lugar; los dos fantasmas se reflejaban por el cristal que me ataba. Uno sonreía mientras otro se dirigía a una estantería…

Terror.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la médula; la estantería estaba llena de cápsulas como la mía: los diferentes entes retorciéndose en su lugar, los ojos dilatados y purpúreos y con síntomas de querer morir. Giré para todos lados con las pupilas dilatas, golpeando la cápsula.

_Store embryos._

Las letras de casi neón retumbaron en mi cabeza; retumbé el vidrio, hasta que sentí una presión en los músculos y una fuerza descomunal me embargó por dentro hasta que el cristal fue quebrado… caí al piso lleno de vidrios; los dos fantasmas corrieron… un gran cristal se me enterró en el brazo, la sangre no corría, se coagulaba instantáneamente…

No sentía dolor, no sentía ardor… No sentía nada; me lo retiré…

Nada.

_Más pienso, más extraño. Más pierdo la cabeza…_

Me sacudieron; me golpearon, me rasguñaron, me tiraron al piso. Me levantaron, me dejaron moretones… me sacaron sangre, me inyectaron… me hicieron tragar forzosamente comida… todo para acostumbrarme.

Me dijeron que pronto estaría con él.

Me dijeron que todo esto era para que en estas 36 horas; nos acostumbráramos al movimiento terrestre, para que comprendiéramos que nosotros no teníamos derecho a sentir, vivir, luchar, amar o morir. Que no había nada más que el odio.

Y volvieron a repetirme que estaría pronto con él…

Volvieron a golpearme, volvieron a hacerme tragar, inyectaron en mi: extractos masivos de estómago de cerdo… e hígados de potros fetales… todo para hacerme entender que en nosotros no había nada más que odio…

Pues yo comenzaba a odiarlos…

_Ya no queda inocencia; yo no espero a nadie acuérdate que yo no cargo con paciencia…_

–Soy un Cyborg, por eso visto de naranjo y blanco… son un Cyborg; soy mejor que todos ustedes… soy un Cyborg…–. Repetía insistentemente en mi cabeza haciendo crujir mi pequeño catre…

–Eres un Cyborg; eres mejor que todos; no debes hablarle a los humanos: debes odiarlos, son inferiores a ti…–. Me repetía una insistente voz. Más fantasmas entraron a la habitación, observándonos; seguí retorciéndome buscando una posición cómoda.

Buscaba que dejaran de mirarme; ellos eran humanos, ellos no merecían verme, ellos no merecían estar aquí, ellos eran estúpidos. Los Neoborgs también son estúpidos; pero no lo son tanto como los Borgs… aunque ningunos a comparación de los humanos, ellos no deberían de existir.

Me alegro de ser un Cyborg; me alegro de poder estar cerca de Padre, me alegro ser su consentido, aun no lo conozco. Pero todos dicen que él me va a tratar muy bien, que él me va a hacer sentir muy especial… –Yo soy un Cyborg; soy un nuevo Dios…–. Volví a repetir. Y así seguiría siendo; 2OO veces por hora, durante 6 horas, durante dos días más…

_El que se fue… se fue y el que no; aquí sigue…_

–NO, NO, TE DIJE QUE TÚ NO PUEDES LLORAR–. Me volvió a gritar; sólo quería comprender porque mis lágrimas se secaban al instante en que salían de mi lagrimal… sólo eso… –NO PUEDES, NO TIENES DERCHO–. Yo sé que no tengo derecho Boris, sé que no debo expresar ningún sentimiento; sé que aquella cámara me arrebató todos los sentimientos.

–¿Tú tampoco tienes derecho? –. Busqué irritarle, aunque fuera un poco; él tenía el control de nuestras vidas: manejados a su antojo, comenzando todos los días con el ensordecedor movimiento de sus latidos acelerados…

–YO INVENTÉ ESTO, TODO LO QUE TÚ VES, NO VENGAS A CUESTIONARME–. Dicho esto, me indicó que saliera del cuarto de embriones… Lo había conseguido; había conseguido que Boris se enojara. Ahora jamás volvería a hablarme…

…Yo mismo he cuestionado a Balkov.

_Y por eso a veces me callo; no me quiero sentir el más gallo…_

Con cada embestida mi cabello parecía tocar el piso, la silueta airosa que se divisa por el espejo del baño ahora quebrado me da una apariencia fantasmal. Soy un Cyborg; por qué Balcov me hace esto. Con lo que le dije días atrás debió bastar para que me dejara en paz.

Pero al parecer ni eso sirvió porque aquí sigue, embistiéndome fuertemente mientras su lengua sigue su recorrido por mi pecho. Quiero escapar, quiero huir, quiero tener el control sobre mis acciones, poder empujarlo y poder decir basta. Poder gritarle al mundo que se pudra.

–Ohh Tala–. Gime. Pero no puedo hace nada, sólo puedo saber qué está haciendo, no puedo sentir, no puedo vivir, soy un Cyborg. Eso no debe de importarme, pero lo hace; y no puedo evitar sentirlo. Por más que lo desee.

–Mmm–. Gimo inútilmente; tal vez, así me deje en paz, pero sólo me observa y las embestidas son más fuertes…

_Por eso uso zapatos; para no elevarme y sentirme como el viento…_

–BASTA, SUÉLTENME, LOS MATARÉ, A TODOS USTEDES, LOS VOY A DESCUARTIZAR MALDITOS BASTARDOS–. Seguía gritando ese mocoso, el vidrio retumbaba un poco, crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho. Qué escandaloso era. Boris estaba impacientándose con ese chico de cabellos bicolores. El pobre se retorcía entre los brazos que le apresaban como si así, le fueran a hacer caso de soltarlo.

Lo aventaron a la camilla metálica, el retumbe de sus huesos contra la camilla fue duro, probablemente se dio un mal golpe; le amarraron rápidamente piernas y brazos. Colocaron la cámara encima de él para sacarle todo lo que tuviera dentro. Las pétreas lágrimas salían de sus ojos a borbotones mientras no deja de gritar. –BASTA, BASTA, POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR–. Suplicaba inútilmente.

La cámara rápidamente estalló frente a él. Sus ojos parecían salirse de su lugar. –AAAAAHHHH–. Gritaba. Pero no puede hacer nada; pronto la puerta se abre y deja ver a un hombre canoso.

–SUÉLTENLO–.

Alguien que lo quiere.

_Por eso guardo recuerdos en mi mente; para no olvidarme nunca de quien fue mi gente…_

–¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué demonios entras así a MÍ laboratorio?–. Posteriormente Voltaire gira la cabeza. –Es MÍ nieto, Boris, no le vas a hacer eso a él…–. Apreté los puños; él no lo quiere, sólo lo hace por lástima. Soy un Cyborg; eso no debe de importarme.

–Pues MÍ experimento Tala, salió de maravilla–. Yo no soy de él, yo no soy de nadie. SOY UN CYBORG. –El método es muy caro, no voy a financiar uno más…–. Giré la vista.

Sonreí.

Él no lo ama; sólo lo hace por codicia.

_Por eso sé con mis ojos si te extrañan…_

–¿Quién es Boris? –. Me pregunta el niño de cabellos bicolores mientras se sienta muy cómodamente enseguida de mí. Él es un humano; él no merece sentarse conmigo.

–Eres un humano…–.

–Tú también eres humano imbécil–. Vocifera contra mí. Me retiro de ahí.

–Yo soy un Cyborg, yo no hablo con humanos estúpidos…–.

_Pues no debes de llorarle a quien te daña…_

–¿Dónde diablos estoy?–. De nuevo, la historia se repite, ahora es un niño de cabellos platinados y ojos verdosos. –Rápido, no quiero que Voltaire se dé cuenta–. Su masa muscular es mucha para ser tan pequeño. Lo tiran en la camilla de metal.

La cámara está lista para explotar encima de él, observa asustado, comienza a transpirar más de lo normal, forcejea. Lo consigue.

La cámara se enciende sobre él, pero alcanza a salir de la cámara. Su cabeza comienza a sangrar. Se toma la cabeza entre las manos como si con eso evitara que le sangrara, varios fantasmas se acercan a él intentando ayudarle. –ALÉJENSE, jajajaja–. Comienza a reírse descontroladamente.

Ha caído en shock…

_Ya me quité las telarañas, pues maldito el hombre que confía en otro y aun así te engaña…_

–Basta, señor Balcov, por favor déjeme…–. Puedo oírlo suplicar tres pisos abajo; Boris va a hacer otra de sus porquerías. –Sh, si te portas bien… Te dejo ir rápido–. Y el niño bicolor; Kai, creo que se llama, asiente.

Comienza a quitarle la ropa y sin mucha ceremonia ya comienza a embestirlo; el niño grita, de sus ojos comienzan a salir lágrimas, comienza a rasgar el escritorio… Boris comienza a gemir, el niño comienza gritar aterrado. Pero nadie lo escucha.

Siempre ha sido así.

_Aún no me muero; ni va a dejar de existir el puto número cero…_

–Cállate Tala–. Espeta revolviéndose entre las cobijas, pero no puede hacer nada, sabe que soy mayor que él, saber que soy más de lo que jamás podrá manejar…

–Sólo sexo…–. Vocifero para que duela, que la herida vuelva a abrirse y jamás cerrarse… –Sólo eso–. Vuelvo a decir; mientras él se retuerce entre las sábanas. Aprieta los párpados pero no puede hacer nada; una noche más su condena ha vuelto a repetirse…

–Basta, basta, basta por favor… –. Vuelve a gritarme; soy un Cyborg… no necesito atormentar a los humanos estúpidos…

Ellos no tienen el control de sus sentimientos…

_Tú siembra odio, mañana te odiarán, es acto y consecuencia recibes lo que das…_

**Eventualmente…**

–Basta–. Profiero. Pero Kai sigue riendo lastimeramente… se aparece aquí, luego en el escritorio, en la silla, en la ventana, en la cama, en la puerta. Sobre mí…

–Sólo sexo Tala, sólo eso…–. Insiste, tomo mis cabellos y comienzo a golpear mi cabeza, basta, basta, nada está pasando, nada. Todo esto es un terrible sueño. Pronto despertaré, pronto todo estará mejor; Kai volverá a ser sólo un mal recuerdo…

–Sólo sexo, Cyborg…–. No, no, no ÉL NO TIENE DERECHO A LLAMARME ASÍ, SOY MUCHO MEJOR QUE ÉL.

–BASTA–. Ya no está.

Ha vuelto a tener el control sobre mí…

_Las palabras no sirven; los hechos forman vidas… No dio no es lo mío no confío no doy tregua…_

Entierro de nuevo el vidrio sobre mí, no siento nada; no puedo sentir nada. Golpeo mi cabeza contra la baldosas, la sangre comienza a resbalar por mi nariz, me he vuelto a romper el tabique… pero nada.

–POR FAVOR, QUIERO TENER EL CONTROL DE MI VIDA–. Grito, pero nadie me escucha, y aunque lo hagan. Nadie me concederá el favor. Preferirían que yo estuviera muerto mil veces a tener que soportar la idea de que su experimento falló…

Preferirían mil veces a hacer el experimento de nuevo, a admitir que se equivocaron…

Esos son los humanos…

Al que te daña no, es acto y consecuencia, deja que pague, deja que llore, deja que sienta. Que ya habrá cosas mejores…

–El chico Borg escapó–. Dijo la aguda voz de uno de los fantasmas.

–¿CÓMO QUE KAI ESCAPÓ? –. Gritó colérico Boris, todo se iría al caño, todo. Voltaire se daría cuenta…

O no…

–No le diremos nada a Voltaire… Hallaremos la forma de ocultárselo…–. Espeta más tranquilo…

Maldito…

_No todo en la vida amigo se arregla con flores…_

–Ustedes formarán el nuevo equipo de NeoBorg…–. Dice Boris viéndonos a Bryan, Spencer, Ian y a mí. Giro para todos lasdos; ellos siguen inmutables, las pesadillas parecían no acabar… Kai a pesar de no estar; seguía diciéndome cosas cada madrugada.

Yo no soy dueño de mi cuerpo; de mi vida; de nada. Era el único Cyborg en toda la abadía, y ahora… querían que jugáramos con trompitos en un concurso llamado Beyblade o algo así…

Soy un Cyborg; eso no es lo que un Cyborg hace…

–Sí, Boris–. Pero ni siquiera por ser un Cyborg…

Puedo negarme.

_Heridas quedan heridas… sanan tranquilas, que ya sale el sol mañana… _

Eventualmente. Die años después. Vuelvo a verlo. A Mi Némesis. Kai Hiwatari. El maldito bastardo se siente uperior a cualquier asqueroso humano que hay aquí, pero él no es nadie, él no es nadie. Yo soy Tala Ivanov. Soy un Cyborg; soy un Dios…

Kai Hiwatari no es nadie…

Es sólo un humano más; que tiene el control de su puta existencia.

**G**_R_**IMM**

Bueno, esto es algo que se me ocurrió. Es sobre el pasado de Tala, sobre todo lo que tuvo que soportar; a mi ver… Tal vez ni siquiera fue así, pero eso fue lo que salió. Espero que les haya gustado.

Grimm: Furia.

(1) Cyborglificarlo: Hacerlo Cyborg. No es muy difícil de adivinar :D

Fail~

**+ Suly +**


End file.
